Tiger On The Streets
by Jin Yuna Hibari
Summary: Their's a new girl in town who knows the Maximoff twins! Who knows both Wolverine and Sabertooth! Who is she and is Gambit falling in love with her? Read and find out. R&R


Chapter 1~ New Girl

I stand in front of my new home. It looks a little run down, but it also looks very homey. So I walk up the steps to the door knocking lightly. When it opened I saw an old friend, Wanda Maximoff. I smiled at her as she hugged me a huge grin on her face. Then I look over her shoulder I see the last person I expected to be living in the same place as Wanda, her brother, Pietro. He slowly walks closer as I come through the door and hugs me. I was shocked by this, but I hugged him back anyway. "Hi, Pietro. Hi, Wanda. Who are the other guys?" I asked them. "These are the other brotherhood members." Wanda said to me in a normal voice. "This is Lance, Toad, and Blob." Pietro motioned to each of them as he told me their name. "Hi. I'm Shina. Shina Tsushi." I said to them waving shyly. Wanda smiled at me taking my hand and leading me to my room, which was next to hers. Then I feel Pietro pass me as he exits the house only to hear him yell. I ran down the stairs and out the door to see him trying to push Sugi off him. I laughed seeing it. "Sugi! Come here and leave him alone." I said laughing as Pietro came up to me and glared. "What scared of a little wolf?" I asked Pietro as he scoffed and left for school. After Wanda got our bags we were on our way. Once we got there I saw Pietro trying to get in a fight with a boy with sunglasses. "Pietro! Stop will you!" I yelled at him. I was in between them before either noticed me. "Get out of the way! Shina move!" Pietro yelled at me, but I didn't move a muscle. So he did the only thing that could move me and that was push me. I was so pissed. And that doesn't even come close to what I felt, but before Wanda could stop me I was on my feet walking over to Pietro. Once I was behind him I took one of my books and hit him, hard on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me before he noticed it was me. So that earned him another hit to the head except from my fist. "It was for pushing me and being stupid dumbass." I said coldly and smirked when I saw him shake briefly. After that I kept walking while Pietro tried to catch up and Wanda beside me.

Rouge's POV

Wow. That girl juz hit Pietro twice ye didn't get hurt. Cool, ah like 'er maybe we can be friends. *ring ring* Great tha bell. Ah really hope we don't have a mission taday.

Shina's POV

Finally the end of the day! I can go home now. So when we got home we all changed into our uniforms. My uniform consisted of a black tank top, baggy black cargo pants, a black leather jacket, black combat boots, and my hair was in a black ribbon in a high ponytail- because my hair when it's down reaches my butt- with a dog tag around my neck. Once I changed I went down to lay on the sofa. After a little while Wanda, Pietro, and everyone else came down. I was still laying on the sofa when Toad thought it would be funny to annoy me. He tried to poke me, but when he tried I grabbed his wrist and my eyes shot open. I then glared at him while throwing him out the window. Then I got up and walked out the front door yawning. I then got on my bike that had silver, black, and blood red accents on the sides. I then set out on a smooth ride. That is until I saw a girl I met today running from a big guy who's whole body was covered in metal. The girl's name was Rouge if I'm correct. So I jump in the fight and easily take the metal guy out. "Hey, Rouge you ok?" I asked as she nodded and pulled me toward everyone else. "Oh, how nice to see you again Weapon X-13." I froze as soon as I heard that voice. The voice of Sabertooth. "Hello, Sabertooth. What are you doing here? I thought I left you shredded to pieces in Canada." I growled at him as he laughed. I kept glaring at him even when he lunged which I easily jumped over him to avoid. I then kicked him as hard as I could which sent him into a wall. Then I got on my hands as he ran towards me as I kicked my legs out and started spinning. I was able to break his jaw, but just before I did he said, "No one would want a killing monster like you." After that I lost control and tried to kill him. I was stopped by someone though. "Calm down. Pup." That voice I know that voice. "Wolverine." Was what I said as soon as I calmed down and turned around. The metal man and Sabertooth as well as whomever else they were with left. "Yeah pup, it's me." He said with that half smile. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and pet my head as I cried as horrible memories came back do to what Sabertooth said. "Umm, who are you?" Someone asked. I turned around and told them who I was until Logan ruffled my hair before he told me to follow them on my bike to the Xavier Institute. I agreed only if the telepaths don't go in my head. They agreed to this, but the red headed chick call Jean Grey kept trying until I almost lost it. She stopped after that, but something tells me she makes a habit of going into random people's heads. When we got to the Xavier Institute I put my bike next to Logan's and walked in with him. Once inside I looked around. Then when I found the couch I laid down and closed my eyes. Then there goes the red head bitch Jean trying to get into my head as she walked over. Once she was close enough then I opened my eyes and grabbed her shirt. While looking at her dead in the eyes I said, "Stay out of my head unless you want nightmares and death stuck in yours." She nodded and all, but ran away to me as Kitty and Logan came back with my stuff since I agreed to live here. Then I slowly fell asleep with my last thought being 'What the hell is going to happen next?'


End file.
